mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Элбоу Грис/Галерея
Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It looks the same but doesn't feel the same' S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It just feels like something is missing' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie 'Because it isn't!' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie hanging on upside down S3E1.png Pinkie Pie falling to the ground S3E1.png Crystal Ponies running from Pinkie Pie S3E01.png Rarity acting like she is a Crystal Pony S3E1.png Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack guides Crystal Ponies through the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash accosting Amber Waves S3E01.png Jewel Joy and Fleur de Verre at Crystal Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png Amethyst Maresbury --I only hope-- S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png Crystal Ponies crowd around Rarity S3E02.png Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png Twilight thinking S3E2.png Twilight has an idea S3E2.png Twilight's big smile S3E2.png Twilight hearing Spike S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png Applejack hiding crystal S3E2.png Rainbow Dash appears S3E2.png Applejack didn't want Rainbow to go away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png Applejack puzzled S3E2.png Fluttershy about to close pen S3E2.png Fluttershy kicks pen gate S3E2.png Applejack fearfully looking to the right S3E2.png Applejack throws fritters S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear there's a joust about to start' S3E2.png Applejack 'You don't wanna miss that!' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash Joust Armor S3E02.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Crystal Ponies in the stands S3E02.png Triumph S3E02.png Elbow Grease afraid of King Sombra's return S3E02.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Jester Pinkie losing her balance S03E02.png Depressed Crystal Ponies shocked S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Rarity 'The real one is..' S3E2.png Applejack 'On its way!' S3E2.png Crystal Ponies running from approaching Sombra S3E02.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Crystal ponies watch Cadance's shield fail S3E02.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png King Sombra forming crystals while underground S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png Crystal Ponies looking at the Crystal Heart S3E02.png The Crystal Heart back to its place S3E02.png Crystal Ponies energized S3E02.png Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra -Stop!- S3E02.png The Crystal Heart bursting from the collected power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png The ponies get crystallized S03E02.png Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Happy crystal ponies 2 S3E2.png Только для любимцев Spike runs past Elbow Grease S3E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Scrubbin S3E12.png Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png Squeegeein and Polishin S3E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Crystal Mud Bath S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Twilight singing -life in Equestria shimmers- S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Полет к финишу Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png Scootaloo in front of flag S4E05.png CMC pyramid pose -Ponyville forever!- S4E05.png Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing -Cutie Mark Crusaders- S4E05.png Rainbow Dash -contain your excitement- S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle -what- S4E05.png Scootaloo -cutie marks in flag carrying- S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Честная сделка Rainbow Dash -seriously-- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow -there's no way this trade can be fair- S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Crystal Ponies approaching Spike S4E24.png Crystal Ponies complimenting Spike S4E24.png Crystal Ponies looking at each other S4E24.png Crystal Ponies puzzled S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Pinkie Pie -I'll show you how- S4E24.png Pinkie Pie hopping with excitement S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Пятый сезон Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Crystal Ponies in chains S5E25.png King Sombra's mind-controlled army S5E25.png Шестой сезон Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Starlight and Spike walking together S6E1.png Spike --Twilight's got everything covered-- S6E1.png Princess Luna --already started to gather-- S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png The evacuation begins S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png Shining Armor showing Crystal ponies the way S6E2.png Fluttershy and Crystal pony run S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony --She's beautiful!-- S6E2.png Pin Pony in tearful joy S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Времена меняются Glamour Gleam --it's Spike the Brave and Glorious!-- S6E16.png Crystal Ponies tossing Spike into the air S6E16.png Spike --save you from what--- S6E16.png Crystal Ponies cheering for Spike S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle --why was everypony hiding--- S6E16.png Amber Laurel --sure looks like Princess Twilight-- S6E16.png Scarlet Heart --how can we be sure--- S6E16.png Amber Laurel gasps in horror S6E16.png Amber Laurel freaking out S6E16.png Scarlet Heart tells everypony to run S6E16.png Седьмой сезон Celestial Advice Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Разное German Season 3 Poster.jpg Elbow Grease, Street Sweeper card MLP CCG.jpg Season 5 Promo MLP.png en:Elbow Grease/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей